Magnesium and magnesium alloys have become promising alternatives to aluminum in many different applications. For example, magnesium may be used for forming structural parts in the automotive and/or aerospace industries. This is due, at least in part, to the relatively high strength-to-weight ratio of magnesium, as compared with that of aluminum.